<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>French Twist by justanoutlaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301471">French Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw'>justanoutlaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin &amp; Regina lost Mal, they thought it was for good. Then 7 months after their Parisian vacation, they get quite the surprise. Can this trio get back to the way they were?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>French Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a new verse I’m starting. It’s very loosely based on the movie of the same name, really only taking the ending, expanding on it and changing the backstory. This won’t be a multi chapter, but more a one shot verse. Requests are open! You can follow me or put in questions/prompts at my Tumblr/Twitter/CuriousCat: justanoutlawfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin couldn’t stand these parties. Standing for hours in shoes that pinched too tight and a suit that was overly pressed. He’d rather be at home, with a cold beer and his kids. Yet, he also knew how important these parties were to his wife and her career. They were important to the advancement of his as well. So, he grinned and bared them. It was all apart of living in Greenwich. The kids went to private school, people drove nice cars and there was a party to save one exotic bird or the next at least twice a month.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t deny the highlight of the evening was his gorgeous wife. There was just something about the way her raven hair curled at her chin and how she selected the exact right shade of red lipstick to make her lips pop. That evening, she wore a sparkly red dress that cut down just enough to expose her cleavage. It was a gorgeous dress, she bought it just for the party.  It’d look even better on the floor when he could ravish her, after they sent Ashely home for the night.</p><p> </p><p>With a martini in hand for her and a scotch for himself, he walked over to the crowd of people she was wooing. He was patient, smiling and nodding as she ran off numbers he didn’t quite understand. On the car ride over, she had promised no shop talk but he knew better after 10 years of marriage. He didn’t mind when she discussed business. In fact, seeing her so passionate about work was one of the few things that made these parties bearable.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the men were pulled away by their wives to dance. Robin extended the martini to Regina and watched as her lips turned upwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Bless you,” she said, taking a sip. “I told Samdi I didn’t want to talk business tonight, but as always, he has to bring it up.”</p><p>Robin chuckled. “It’s a party full of business men and women, darling. It’s sort of what they do best.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes, but Robin knew she knew he was right. Both had met while attending Harvard Business School. When Regina got an internship with Damien Gold in Connecticut post-graduation, Robin followed her and looked for work as well. She was now a rising consultant for Gold’s team, while Robin became a business teacher for a local private school. This had been their life since Gold invited them to their first party and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>Robin slipped his arm around his wife’s waist. His lips moved closer to her ear, nibbling on it a bit. Her Chanel perfume wavered up into his nostrils, reminding him so much of home. She giggled, tapping his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Robin,” she lectured. “We could get caught.”</p><p>“We could. Or everyone else is having fun and we’re alone.”</p><p>Regina shook her head. “We’ll easily get caught, and then that’s all anyone will talk about for months. Keep it in your pants and I promise you when we get home,” she turned to face him, their lips inches apart. “It will be worth it.”</p><p>Robin smirked. “I suppose I can live with that.”</p><p>“Oh can you now,” she mumbled as she leaned in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He embraced the kiss, feeling himself relax into her. Suddenly, his shoes pinched less and his suit was a hell of a lot more comfortable. There was a reason he went to these parties and it wasn’t for the top shelf liquor or assortment of seafood on a stick. Stealing kisses with his wife gave him a thrill like no other.</p><p> </p><p>“Robin! Regina!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina groaned into Robin’s mouth, causing him to chuckle. The two pulled apart to find the shorter Mary Margaret standing there. She looked elegant as always, a pink cocktail dress. Her pixie cut showed off a probably new pair of diamond earrings. In one hand she had what one could guess was her second martini. Mary Margaret and Regina were childhood best friends. She had been the maid of honor in their wedding. At first Robin thought she was just another society princess, but she proved everyone wrong by marrying a farmer’s son. She now taught at the same school as Robin, English classes. Regina and Robin loved her. She and her husband, David, were their kids’ godparents.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But two drink Mary Margaret was loud. And no doubt, sometimes couldn’t read the room like sober Mary Margaret could. Having a baby really took away her ability to hoist a few.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mare,” Regina said. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I just spotted you two from across the room kissing like a bunch of teenagers.” She giggled. “Can’t keep your hands to yourself, eh?”</p><p>“No, not really.” Regina craned her neck to look past Mary Margaret. “Where’s David?”</p><p>“Trying to find food that doesn’t look like it’s raw.”</p><p>Robin stifled a chuckle. David and Mary Margaret had been together 4 years and he still wasn’t used to the food. “Can’t say I blame him.”</p><p>“We went to into the city last weekend, his mom watched Emma,” Mary Margaret continued, taking another sip of her pink beverage. If this woman was a color, it’d be pink. “We saw Hamilton and it was so good. Anyway, on our way back from dinner, you’ll never guess who we ran into.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Your friend, Mal.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin’s smirk dropped and Regina’s head looked away. That was a name they didn’t say to each other anymore. Robin thought of her every day, he knew Regina did too. But it still hurt too much to discuss.</p><p> </p><p>“We really should get going,” Regina said. “Relieve the sitter, check on the boys.”</p><p>Mary Margaret nodded. “If you talk to Mal, tell her I said congratulations again.”</p><p>“Congratulations for what?”</p><p>“The baby. Said she’s 7 months along.” Mary Margaret’s eyes scanned the crowd. “There’s David.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked away as if she hadn’t dropped a massive bomb. To be fair, she didn’t know. Robin and Regina stared at each other, eyes wide, mouths agape. </p><p>*-*</p><p>The two didn’t talk about it in the car or when they paid the sitter. Regina checked on her boys, starting with Henry and then going to Roland. They were sound asleep. According to Ashley they had gone down without a fight. Regina could see Henry’s book light poking out from under the covers, but she couldn’t blame the 19 year old for missing that. Henry was a pro at sneaking books way after he was supposed to.</p><p> </p><p>Regina settled in the kitchen, not changed out of her dress. Robin had removed his jacket and tie, popping the first few buttons on his silver shirt. His graying chest hair showed from beneath the under shirt and she was reminded of how sexy he was. Even in the midst of a crisis.</p><p> </p><p>She sat on a stool by the island, while he leaned against their fridge, clearly being careful not to wreck one of Roland’s pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“It might not be yours,” she said, after a few beats of silence.</p><p> </p><p>Robin shot her a glare and Regina looked away. That was a stupid thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>They had opened their marriage 5 years in. It had been about exploring and trying new things, to keep the romance alive after having two kids. At first it was purely about sex. They read books and looked into forums. Their first few times as a triad and with other people had been purely to scratch an itch.</p><p> </p><p>Then after 3 years, they met Malena Libelle.</p><p> </p><p>She was new to town, fresh from New York City. They had met at a party not much different from the one they had been at that very night. Regina and Mal found they had a lot in common, both business wise and their pasts. Robin and Mal matched each other snark for snark. They invited her for a dinner party, just as friends. Then Robin and Mal went golfing. A few weeks later Regina and Mal went book shopping.</p><p> </p><p>After two months of hanging out, they opened the invitation to her and she accepted. It started like the others at first, just sex. Slowly, Mal was becoming a member of the family. She spent holidays with them, they told each other their darkest secrets. She was great with their boys. Mal opened up that she had a then 17 year old daughter who had chosen to live with her father in Maine but Mal wanted to salvage that relationship as much as she could. A little over a year in, they even all went on a great family vacation to Paris, where Regina and Robin said they had the best sex of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>After the trip, they had starred discussing closing their marriage….to just them and Mal.</p><p> </p><p>But before the subject could be brought up, Mal got transferred back into the city. An easy commute but she chose to move back there permanently. She left without so much as an in person goodbye, allowing a note to do the talking. After a year of all they had been through, it was devastating. In the 7 months since, Regina and Robin had been trying to put their hearts back together. They still had closed their marriage, not willing to go through that again. They missed her every day and couldn’t understand how she could just leave them.</p><p> </p><p>Was this why?</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she knew?” Robin asked. “I mean, do you think she found out and that’s why she left.”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Regina said. “She had to find out after. Mal wouldn’t leave knowing this.”</p><p>“We thought she wouldn’t leave how she did at all.”</p><p>“This just seems different, I can feel it, Robin.” Regina frowned. “She kept it from us but she also told Mary Margaret.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, I love Mary Margaret. She’s my best friend. But she should also have spoiler alert stamped on her forehead. She wouldn’t tell Mary Margaret if she didn’t want someone to know.”</p><p>“But if she’s 7 months pregnant, it’d be obvious.”</p><p>“She could’ve lied about how far along she was, she could’ve done any number of things to throw Mary Margaret off. But she didn’t. She wanted to make sure we found out. Even if Mary Margaret had no clue about our sexual relationship with her, Mal knew she’d tell us she was pregnant.”</p><p>Robin sighed. “I guess, but she still didn’t tell us.”</p><p>“That doesn’t change that it’s your baby.”</p><p> </p><p>His baby. Mal is pregnant with his baby. Regina got her tubes tied a few years back. They knew they were done after the boys. With Mal and any other partner, Robin wore condoms in the beginning. But after they all got their STD clearings and agreed the only sex they’d have would be between the three of them for the time being, they relied on Mal’s birth control. It had been effective.</p><p> </p><p>Until it wasn’t, she supposed.</p><p> </p><p>If Regina was going to have another kid with anyone outside Robin, it would be with Mal. She trusted her. She knew her. She loved her. But she couldn’t deny it felt strange knowing that this baby was her husband’s and not hers. She had never saw Robin having a kid with anybody else. They were careful for that reason.</p><p> </p><p>But she also wasn’t about to stop him from being there for that child. Nor was she going to stop herself. She loved both of these people and her feelings on the baby were irrelevant. It wasn’t about her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do?”</p><p>Robin blinked. “Do?”</p><p>“I mean…it’s your baby. And he or she is coming, soon.”</p><p>Robin ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t want a child…my child…to grow up without a father,” he whispered. “I just don’t get how she couldn’t tell us. How I can face her and talk about all of this. It was a cowardly move, all of it.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“I mean, she just leaves our lives, is pregnant and depends on a fucking stranger to tell us!” He slammed his hands down on the marble island. Regina jumped a little. “Who the fuck does that? That’s not the woman we got to know last year. That’s not the woman I…”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t  have to say it. She knew.</p><p> </p><p>Robin clenched his eyes shut. “Dammit, Regina. She just hurt us so badly and now…now I don’t even know how to feel.”</p><p>“We can take our time.” Regina puts her hand over Robin’s. “We have two months.”</p><p> </p><p>But they both knew they didn’t. Not really.</p><p> </p><p>Regina pulled out her iPhone and consulted their shared calendar. “This weekend, we’re free. No engagements. No soccer games. I could have Ashley watch the boys.”</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit, what were they going to tell the boys?</p><p> </p><p>Robin pulled her hand closer and held it to his lips, kissing it. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna see her,” he whispered.</p><p>“We’re going to see her.”</p><p>*-*</p><p>On the one day they could pray for traffic, they get to Manhattan in 45 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Mal never let go of her apartment and instead subletted it while she lived in Connecticut. She had shown Regina and Robin pictures over the year. Her beautiful master bedroom. The room she has decorated for Lily, in case she ever decides to visit. Regina grew up in New York and while she doesn’t miss much, Mal’s apartment reminded her of one of the good things. Luckily, Regina still had some of the polaroids in the hat box that she kept shoved in the back of the closet after Mal’s departure. One of which, contained an address.</p><p> </p><p>After paying an arm and a leg for parking, Regina and Robin made their way inside of the brick building. Regina tried to hold back the everything bagel she had for breakfast as Robin pressed the button that would buzz up to Mal’s place.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was still the same. Sexy, with a hint of rasp.</p><p> </p><p>Neither said anything for a moment, their fingers interlaced.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s us, Mal,” Regina said, finally, her finger pressing against the gold button.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause on Mal’s end. Then a buzz on the door beside them, followed by a click. With a deep breath each, they headed past they lobby and up the elevator to the 4th floor.</p><p> </p><p>A paw print welcome mat greeted them outside 410 and Regina pushed back memories of the boys begging for a dog, and Mal saying she’d have one too, if her landlord allowed it.</p><p> </p><p>Robin is the brave one to knock on the door. Their palms are drenched with each other’s sweat, but they haven’t let go since the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes for it to open. On the other side was the woman they hadn’t seen in seven months. In many ways, she looked the same. Her dressed blonde hair just brushed her shoulders. Light makeup brought out her blue eyes. She still dresses in mostly black, yoga pants that day and a long sleeved t shirt with a silver butterfly on the front.</p><p> </p><p>Only now that black shirt contained a swollen bump.</p><p> </p><p>Mal looked from one to the other, a hand going over her stomach. Regina watched her, hating herself for wanting to both kiss and throttle this pregnant woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” Mal said.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped into the foyer and Mal offered to take their coats. Robin opened his mouth and Regina knew her husband was ready to fight. Instead, she shrugged off her black pea coat and handed it to Mal, watching her hang it on a beautiful wooden rack. Robin removed his own jacket, clearly hesitant to even trust his former bed buddy with his outerwear.</p><p> </p><p>They were lead into the living room Regina still had Polaroids of. Sleek black furniture contrasted nicely with the bright white coffee table. Grey art pieces hung on the wall, showcasing flowers and dragonflies. Some included pops of color, but most focused on the grey.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get you something to drink?” Mal offered. “I’m out of alcohol these days, but I still have coffee, tea…”</p><p>“This isn’t a social call,” Robin interrupted.</p><p>“I know, but drinks tend to make things less awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal fixed him with a look and he rolled his eyes, but nodded. Regina did as well, offering to help but Mal shook her off and puttered off to the kitchen. Regina lowered herself down onto the couch and found herself face to face with a picture she knew all too well.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas Day. Mal grinning ear to ear, smack dab in the middle of Regina and Robin. They wore Christmas onesies to match Roland and Henry. All of them were grinning ear to ear, Grinch mugs filled to the brink with cocoa and whipped cream.</p><p> </p><p>Regina could still see the boys ripping open their gifts. The way Roland flipped out when he got the toy of his dreams, which was only achieved by Mal waiting in a long line on Black Friday while Regina worked and Robin got Henry’s new iPod. Regina had cuddled up to Mal as a form of thanks. Without her, those dimples imprinted on Roland’s face wouldn’t be possible.</p><p> </p><p>She could also still hear Roland asking where Mal had gone in the months after she left.</p><p> </p><p>“Tea for Regina,” Mal’s voice interrupted her. “And coffee, cream, two sugars, for Robin.” She handed over the cups before settling into the marching chair. Robin was the only one who remained standing.</p><p>“So, you’re pregnant,” Robin said.</p><p>Mal nodded. “7 months.”</p><p>“And you were going to tell us?”</p><p>“I knew Mary Margaret would once she saw you.”</p><p>“Bullshit, Malena.” He crashed his mug onto the table, rattling it. “You didn’t know you’d run into her. You took the opportunity. If she hadn’t seen you, we may not know you were having my baby!”</p><p>“That’s not true! I planned on telling you!”</p><p>“How can we possibly believe that?” Regina found her voice. “You left us, Mal. You put a letter in our mailbox and disappeared, you kept this pregnancy a secret for seven fucking months. And you expect us to believe it was your plan all along to tell us?”</p><p> </p><p>Delayed anger was settling in and Regina couldn’t stop it. She dropped her own mug onto the table, unable to enjoy the warm water and lemon.</p><p> </p><p>Mal looked down at her bump. “I found out I was pregnant a month after I left. I certainly wasn’t expecting it. I’m 40, for fuck’s sake. I’ve had the implant in for awhile. And I expected to lose the baby, because of the odds of conceiving while on it. I figured there was no reason to scare you if there was nothing to be scared of.”</p><p>Regina imagined Mal alone during that time and she didn’t like the picture. “Even so,” Robin said, his own eyes slowly filling with pity. “You had to know you were out of the woods for awhile.”</p><p>“I did, yes. And I kept saying, I’ll do it when I’m 12 weeks. Then when I reach viability. And then the further I got along, the harder it got to tell you. I knew I wanted you to know, but I also knew I had hurt you and didn’t know how.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“When I saw Mary Margaret, I did debate lying. Telling her I was earlier along. I knew she’d tell you either way, though. And I knew that could be my out. It was cowardly and wrong.” She slowly looked back up at them. “You deserved to know, you deserved to be here. And I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin and Regina looked at one another. They hadn’t expected an apology so soon. But in reality, the baby situation was mendable. They found out before Robin or Regina missed out on its life and a chance to bond. That was what mattered. And they could see Mal’s side.</p><p> </p><p>If that’s all there was, they’d be done there.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you leave?” Robin challenged.</p><p>Mal’s laugh came out weak. “Hitting all the hard questions at once.”</p><p>“Well, we’ve been sitting on them for 7 months! You left me and Regina, with nothing to go on but you were leaving and that it wouldn’t make sense to do “long distance”.” He put the words in air quotes. “You’re an hour away with traffic, Mal.”</p><p>“I was going to have a demanding job…”</p><p>“We all have demanding jobs.”</p><p>Mal threw her hands in the air. “Did you come to hear my side or did you come to yell at me?”</p><p>“I think I deserve to yell when you give me bullshit excuses after the three of us had an amazing week together, an amazing year!” He pointed a finger at her. “You walked out on us!”</p><p>Regina clamped her eyes shut. “Robin.”</p><p>“No, Regina. Maybe she should hear about how you cried every night in the shower for a week after she left! Or how the boys ask about her all the time! Do you even think about the boys?”</p><p>Mal bit her lip. “Of course I do!”</p><p>“Well you didn’t act like it when you ran away from us!”</p><p>“You didn’t exactly fight for me either!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s eyes flew open at the same time Robin’s mouth slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Mal, you…you left us,” Regina whispered.</p><p>“Yeah and you two knew where I was for 7 fucking months and never once came here to ask me why I left.”</p><p>“That’s not…you…you left and we…it hurt.”</p><p>Mal sighed, rubbing her palms on her thighs. “I know. And I’m not the stupid, I left so you should chase after me girl. I know that’s childish and only done in romcoms. But if you two had all these questions, my number never changed. I was right here.”</p><p> </p><p>And they had thought about it. So many times. Driving to New York, slamming on her door and demanding answers. Robin nearly packed the car one night for it.</p><p> </p><p>Until Regina reminded him that if she wanted them to know why, she would’ve put it in her letter.</p><p> </p><p>“You left without telling us why and you think we’d come question you?” Regina asked. “We were in pain. You broke our hearts. If you wanted us to know, you could’ve put it in the letter.”</p><p>“I was scared.”</p><p>“Scared of what?”</p><p>“Scared if I put it down, it’d be true.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin dropped beside his wife, sitting closer to Mal. Regina felt her heartbeat quicken.</p><p> </p><p>“I was falling for you two,” Mal said. “I loved our life, our…family. And that was fucking scary for me. I was married before and got burned. I have a beautiful daughter who at the time, barely wanted to speak to me. I loved every minute of our time together, but I also was terrified it was going to implode.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s stomach sank. Mal hurting, hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>“And then, we went on that trip and it was…” Mal shut her eyes, the edges of her mouth turning upwards. “Everything. We got to spend time with the boys. We had a lot of fun in the hotel…it was the most fun I had in a long time.” Her blue eyes flickered open again. “But I knew if it went too far, if we said those things…then everything could go wrong. And so when my company offered my old position in the city and my tenant’s lease was coming up…I knew I needed a clean break. So, I wrote the note, packed and left.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked out the window at the city below them.</p><p> </p><p>“But I missed you guys. And this pregnancy, it was a reminder of that time. I realized I didn’t need to wait for things to go belly up, I had done it myself by running away.” She dabbed at the tears that fell down her face. “And it was too late to come back.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina reaches over and took Mal’s hand. It was pure instinct, but she wouldn’t take it back if she could.</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted you, Mal,” Regina whispered. “We…we loved you. We still love you, and that’s what makes all of this hurt more.”</p><p>“You should’ve talked to us,” Robin said. His voice is soft for the first time all day and Regina can see the tears in his own eyes. “We could’ve helped you.”</p><p>“I know that now.”</p><p> </p><p>The tea and coffee grew cold, allowing the smells to ferment in their noses. Regina pushed her mug further up the table.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Robin muttered. “Where does that leave us now?”</p><p> </p><p>And Regina honestly had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>They loved each other, that much was true, and there was a baby to consider. They also had a 9 and 7 year old at home to think of, along with their myriad of trust issues. They still didn’t know how they’d explain this to the boys or to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>But for now, they had to take it one step at a time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think you should come home,” Regina said to Mal.</p><p>Both Robin and Mal looked at her, unsure. “Regina,” Mal said.</p><p>“You’re having this baby and we don’t have a lot of time.” She bit her lip. “I’m not saying we’re back together that easily or that we trust you right away, but I can’t imagine that baby not being there. I can’t imagine you not being there. And the only way the three of us are going to make this work is if we try.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s hand still gripped Mal’s, while the other held onto Robin’s. She looked up at him and he stared into her eyes. After a few moments, he offered his spare hand to be placed on top of the women’s. Mal took it and put it on top.</p><p> </p><p>None of them knew where this was going, but they had to give it a shot. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>